In recent years, mobile terminals are provided with the functionality of running applications such that it becomes possible to add functions to the mobile terminals by installing applications. The applications can be obtained by performing a purchase procedure through the communication capability provided in the mobile terminal, and downloading each application from a content server which is located in a communication network.
In a conventional mobile terminal, the user performs the following steps for performing the process of downloading and saving data, and the process of invoking an application program. For example, as shown in Patent Document 1, first, the user sets character data as an anchor corresponding to the data to be downloaded. The mobile terminal performs the process of downloading data, usually, in response to the one button operation of pressing a predetermined key for a short time for starting download operation. By this process, the downloaded data is stored in a memory area of the mobile terminal.
Then, after completing the download process, the user instructs the mobile terminal to invoke the application program using the downloaded data in a stepwise interactive manner, and then the mobile terminal performs the initialization process of the application program such that the downloaded data is processed by the application program.